User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/Project: Pokemon Tier List (Updated)
Here is an updated list of my Tier List for Project: Pokemon. This features Pokemon that were either promoted or demoted as well as a new tier. Ultimate Only one Pokemon has made it to this tier, and that is the unstoppable fakemon known as Glubbie. It is way too powerful for the game. Glubbie Ubers Pokemon that are too powerful and broken. They are abnormally strong and popular among players. This is based on the banlist of Rated Battles Mewtwo Lugia Ho-Oh Groudon Kyogre Rayquaza Slaking Deoxys (All Forms) Dialga Palkia Giratina Regigigas Darkrai Arceus Reshiram Zekrom Kyurem Volcarona OverUsed (OU) Pokemon that dominate the metagame. They are powerful and able to even sweep teams with ease. Very popular among players. Mega Venusaur Mega Charizard X Mega Charizard Y Mega Blastoise Mega Beedrill Alakazam Mega Alakazam Mega Slowbro Cloyster Gengar Mega Gengar Chansey Mega Pinsir Gyarados Mega Gyarados Zapdos Dragonite Mega Blaziken Salamence Mega Salamence Mega Metagross Raikou Entei Suicune Scizor Mega Scizor Tyranitar Mega Tyranitar Blissey Mega Latias Latios Mega Latios Mega Lucario Weavile Togekiss Mega Heracross Yanmega Gardevoir Mega Gardevoir Gallade Mega Gallade Breloom Mega Lopunny Garchomp Keldeo Heatran Victini Scrafty Mega Sableye Shaymin-Sky Mega Houndoom Azelf Genesect Porygon-Z Thundurus Azumarill Mega Medicham Chandelure Diggersby Greninja Mega Diancie Klefki Scolipede Kartana Celesteela Nihilego Pheromosa UnderUsed (UU) Pokemon that perform well in the metagame but they lack some features that Pokemon of the OU tier have. Still, they are popular among the community. Nidoking Arcanine Slowbro Starmie Jolteon Mega Aerodactyl Snorlax Mew Mega Sceptile Swampert Mega Swampert Metagross Crobat Skarmory Espeon Mega Aggron Latias Lucario Magnezone Heracross Mega Absol Mamoswine Celebi Jirachi Infernape Empoleon Manaphy Dusclops Staraptor Milotic Mega Altaria Mega Banette Haxorus Hydreigon Cobalion Terakkion Mega Ampharos Sharpedo Mega Sharpedo Sableye Mega Mawile Rotom-Wash Mega Manectric Houndoom Porygon2 Tornadus Shuckle Medicham Bisharp Excadrill Reuniclus Sylveon Talonflame Noivern Decidueye Landorus Buzzwole Xurkitree RarelyUsed (RU) Pokemon that have some very good roles in the game, but they have some flaws that can hinder them and need a lot of support from teammates. Venusaur Charizard Blastoise Mega Pidgeot Nidoqueen Golbat Venomoth Dugtrio Tentacruel Magneton Scyther Lapras Vaporeon Kabutops Aerodactyl Moltres Typhlosion Feraligatr Sceptile Blaziken Flygon Mega Steelix Kingdra Tangrowth Drapion Honchkrow Gliscor Cresselia Mega Garchomp Spiritomb Jellicent Mega Glalie Froslass Bronzomg Mega Camerupt Roserade Registeel Eelektross Virizion Toxicroak Krookodile Shaymin Rotom-Heat Uxie Donphan Conkeldurr Escavalier Meloetta Mega Audino Darmanitan Chesnaught Pangoro Goodra Hawlucha Tyrantrum Heliolisk Diancie Primarina Vikavolt Ribombee Dhelmise Salazzle Galvantula Necrozma NeverUsed (NU) Pokemon that are considered outclassed, but they have their usages around the game and occasiolanny can make some upsets. Butterfree Raichu Clefable Ninetales Primeape Machamp Haunter Electrode Hitmolee Hitmonchan Jynx Pinsir Omastar Articuno Steelix Aggron Rhyperior Electivire Magmortar Sneasel Togetic Mismagius Absol Gligar Torterra Ludicolo Zangoose Exploud Regirock Durant Swellow Quagsire Golurk Ambipom Wailord Serperior Emboar Samurott Rotom-Mow Mantine Armaldo Manectric Mesprit Druddigon Hitmontop Stoutland Accelgor Sigilyph Slowking Delphox Dragalge Clawitzer Incineroar Drampa Toucannon Hariyama Granbull Ursaring Guzzlord PartiallyUsed (PU) Pokemon that are outclassed and ignored by many players, and they are very rarely seen in teams. Pidgeot Raticate Sandslash Wigglytuff Vileplume Persian Golduck Poliwrath Golem Dodrio Muk Exeggutor Marowak Weezing Rhydon Kangashkan Mr.Mime Electabuzz Magmar Tauros Meganium Shelgon Umbreon Piloswine Luxray Lopunny Floatzel Dusknoir Walrein Glalie Lanturn Seviper Rampardos Altaria Drifblim Banette Lunatone Solrock Regice Ampharos Probopass Rotom Rotom-Frost Octillery Relicanth Claydol Torkoal Xatu Miltank Crustle Duosion Klinklang Gigalith Lurantis Trevenant Gumshoos Mudsdale Gogoat Vespiquen Leavanny Liepard Vanilluxe Linoone Crabominable Skuntank Forget to Use (FU) Pokemon that have no purpose of being used at all except for extremely rare situations. Beedrill Fearow Arbok Pikachu Parasect Victreebel Rapidash Farfetch'd Dewgong Onix Hypno Kingler Tangela Seadra Seaking Flareon Dragonair Metang Pupitar Lickilicky Leafeon Glaceon Shiftry Tropius Gabite Camerupt Roselia Jumpluff Zweilous Mawile Rotom-Fan Noctowl Pelipper Grumpig Pachirisu Bastiodon Swoobat Beheeyem Stunfisk Stantler Audino Chatot Mightyena Sliggoo Aurorus Dedenne Watchog Zebstrika Cacturne Simisage Simisear Simipour Phione Bibarel Spinda Furret Category:Blog posts